all the stories never told
by Lost In The Lies
Summary: You've heard the battle, you've heard the fight - it's our story now, our turn for the light. -Next Gen drabbles-You pick the pairing-
1. Song's Irony

**OK. So, I'm in a major writers block - as I haven't written anything since the end of August, and even throughout August I was going slow, that is probably easily guessed. So I'm trying this. I've got a whole bunch of prompts - what I'm going to do, is at the end of each chapter give the prompt for the next chapter and the first person to review, with a pairing in their review, that will be the pairing I use. If you are the first to review but don't name a pairing, I'll use the next reviewers, OK? Hopefully this will get me out of my stump - oh, and this is all next-gen, as stated in the summary, so, ya. Any sort of pairing is fine - OC, cousincest, incest or just normal. That's about it. As this is the first, I'm picking my own.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing: <strong>Louis/OC**  
>Prompt:<strong> my best friend's brother

~HP~~HP~

"Can you shut that dung off!" Tobias shouted up the stairs as Louis followed him into the house. The music turned off soon followed by feet pounding down the stairs.

"It's not dung, its music," His little sister Tamara said, her silky black hair falling into her face. "Muggle music, my friend Lisa gave it to me."

"Ah, 'My Best Friend's Brother'," Louis said with a nod. Both Bennett's turned to look at him with confusion. "Cousins - Lucy listens to it all the time, and Molly hates it. I have to agree, its dung." He finished with a smirk.

With a huff Tamara glared at him before she stomped back up to her room, the music returning shortly. Both boys just rolled their eyes as they went out to play Quidditch. Of course, years later when the song played for Louis and Tamara's first dance at their wedding, no one understand the amusement the three held as 'My Best Friend's Brother' started.

* * *

><p><strong>So, there you go. The prompt for the next chapter is <strong>_forsaken_**. Review! (And yes, I just found a subtle way to get people to review to my story, hehe...)**

**_-Ley_  
><strong>


	2. A World of Pretend

****Pairing: ****Rose/Scorpius****  
>Prompt:<strong> **forsaken

* * *

><p>She listened to their matched breaths, pretending at that morning, as she lay in his arms, it was all real. She dreamed that when she woke up in the moment he would kiss her, and perhaps make her breakfast. She pushed aside the knowledge that she would quietly awake in a few hours and dress before flooing away, will he pretend to sleep.<p>

They had both long forsaken the idea that the two of them could ever be real. A Gryffindor and a Slytherin; a Malfoy and a Weasley. As much as they both wanted it – and each knew the other wanted it as much as them – as much as each yearned for the other, it could never be true. Such an out roar it would cause. Attempt they could; disaster the result. Neither were strong enough, could go against their family's enough, to do that.

And so their little charade continued.

* * *

><p><strong>Whenever I hear the word forsaken I always think of 'forsaken the idea' so that's how I got this. And the pairing was picked by angeleyeswithdevilhorns . Next prompt is <strong>forgotten **so get reviewing! (Pretty please ;P )  
><strong>

**_- Ley_  
><strong>


	3. I'll Never Forget

**Pairing: **James/OC  
><strong>Prompt: <strong>forgotten

* * *

><p>James smiled and nodded, pretending to follow along to the girl's words, when his mind was on a different person. The bubbly blond in front of him was nothing to <em>her<em>.

'_Can't forget about me, hey?' _Her sarcastic voice rang through his head and he jumped, shaking his head. The girl in front of him…Tina…Trina…Trisha…? Whatever her name was, looked at him with worry and he just mumbled something to her before walking away.

James had been with a million girls since that day, but they would never live up to _her_. Most may have forgotten about her, but James would never forget, he couldn't. And he hated that everybody else had forgotten. That everybody else _could_, because she wasn't worth forgetting.

Sure, James had been surprised as anybody when he'd fallen for a Slytherin – but it hadn't been as bad as everybody had made it seem. With the same competitive style as he, she'd given him a run that he rather liked. She was rather funny too, in her own sarcastic way, and friendly even if it wasn't the easiest to see and her bookworm side had made her even less his type but just that more special.

James sighed as he looked out up at the sky remembering as they'd raced each other on their brooms. Yes, most people may have laid Heather's memory to rest after her death almost two years ago, but she would always hold a spot in James' memory, a place in his heart.

'_No'_ James thought, _'I'll never forget about you.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this took so long to get up but I've been pretty busy with school, hopefully I'll be back soon. Ayways this pairing was picked by HeatherElizabethMalfoy (no account on) and was JamesOC based off themself. The next prompt is** letting go **so, once more, get reviewing! (Again, pretty please ;P)**

_**- Ley**_


End file.
